1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window accessory and, more particularly, to a roller shade.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional suspension shade comprises a shading cloth having an upper end, a lower end and a cloth face, at least one magnetic unit mounted on a determined portion of the cloth face of the shading cloth, and at least one metallic unit mounted on the cloth face of the shading cloth with a determined distance being defined between the metallic unit and the magnetic unit. When in use, the metallic unit is attracted by and attached to the magnetic unit to fold the shading cloth upward so as to allow entrance of the ambient sunlight into the house. On the contrary, the metallic unit is detached from the magnetic unit to expand the shading cloth downward so that the shading cloth hangs down to provide a light shading effect. However, the light shading function of the conventional shade is fixed and cannot be regulated, thereby limiting lightness of the house.